


Katy

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, I didn't even write in a fucking rim job, I think I fucking did, Loud as fuck weeping, M/M, New fucking character, OOC as fuck, Pretty fucking presh, Rated for the word fuck, So fluffy I have to say "fuck" like 50 times to keep my street cred, Weeping, What the fuck am I doing., airport, fluffy as fuck, mostly - Freeform, mother fucking weeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's niece comes to visit. Hannibal emotes. It's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katy

“When’s the last time you saw her”? 

Will looked at Hannibal, who was subtly rocking on the balls of his feet, stretching to see over the crowds pouring out of the main terminal at BWI airport.

“Four years ago. I’m not technically her uncle I suppose. When her father died she stayed with me while I attended the funeral and made further arrangements for her schooling. ”

Katherine was 8 when he was last in Europe, sweet and prim. She had recently moved from Lithuania to California, her summers free. Although the boarding school she attended was prestigious and expensive, her mother was more interested in mixing with higher echelons of Lithuanian society to be bothered with a child. Hannibal had jumped at his chance and bought her a first class ticket to Baltimore. 

Will grinned at Hannibal, who was wringing his hands. Nervous ticks were usually left up to Will.

“What’s funny Mr. Graham?” The doctor asked playfully. 

“Oh nothing Dr. Lecter.” Will grinned, boyish and almost equally excited.

oOo

“Uncle Hannibal!” A clear, girlish voice rang out from somewhere in the din of excited conversations. 

“Katherine!” Hannibal pushed his way through his crowd, using his girth to shove unsuspecting individuals aside. 

A petite girl ran to Hannibal, arms out stretched. Her long dark hair flew behind her and she flung herself unceremoniously into the Doctor’s arms. 

Will, who had moved to give them space, gaped as Hannibal proceeded to grab the girl under her arms, and swing her around like a rag-doll. A few by-standers smiled at the reunion, forgiving the large, pushy weirdo in a 3-piece suit. Will, trying desperately to hang back, was over-fucking-joyed. 

oOo

Hannibal hadn’t noticed anything but his niece’s sweet face. Freckles, tidy bangs, and giant green eyes. She really looked more Irish than Eastern European. 

Then he saw the shirt. 

“Katherine. What on earth is that”. 

Will covered his mouth. Even he, soft spoken professor and almost reclusive FBI profiler, knew immediately. 

“Oh! She chirped, sounding like a sparrow. “It’s Taylor Swift!” She smiled brightly and stretched the t-shirt out so Hannibal could admire it.

“It’s...quite...unique...” stuttered Hannibal, trying to control himself. The Katherine he remembered wore neat dresses, Mary-Janes and blue ribbons in her hair. 

He gave her the once over. 

Tight leggings, with some sort of geometric design. Her shoes were...sneakers. If you could even call them that. They were high topped, hand-drawn hearts decorating the sides. Hannibal couldn’t help himself. 

“Katherine. What is going on with...this?” He flung his hand out, gesturing at the girl's outfit in bewilderment. 

Katherine, obviously not perturbed, threw her head back and laughed loudly. She blatantly ignored the question, and again burrowed her head in Hannibal’s suit jacket. When she pulled away, there was fuzz stuck to her lips. 

“My love. Tell me you aren’t wearing lipstick. You are 12“.

Katherine rolled her eyes. 

“It’s lip gloss.” 

With this statement she pulled out a little tube of something that smelled vaguely like strawberries, coated herself, and popped her lips. Deviously she lunged forward and kissed her uncle messily on the cheek, leaving a sticky smear.

oOo

At this point, Will felt moved to take action of some kind. Hannibal glanced back, a nervous look on his face. 

Hannibal put his hand behind Will’s back as he approached them. Katherine didn’t notice, and began digging something out of her backpack. 

“Uncle Hannibal I....”

She stopped and looked at Will. Will bit his lip, words failing him completely. “Fuck” just ran through his head like a mantra. 

Hannibal cleared his throat. 

“Dearest. This is Will.”

Katherine looked up curiously, and gave Will a dubious side eye. She extended a small hand to him, and he took it. He was suddenly inclined to squeeze it, and followed his instinct. Katherine’s hand was limp when Will released her. 

“I wanted to tell you in person Katy.” 

Katherine smiled at Hannibal’s nickname for her, but her dark brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong Hannibal”? 

Hannibal tried to breath normally. 

“Will is my fiance.”

oOo

Katy stared at them for a moment, clearly processing. Hannibal and Will both tensed, standing awkward and stiff next to each other. Several moments passed, Will’s face and neck flushing.

Then, without warning, Katy’s eyes filled with tears. She proceeded to weep whilst jumping up and down, clapping her hands. 

“Oh please. Oh please. Can I be best man?” 

oOo

Will, stunned, looked over at Hannibal. The prim doctor, collected and controlled at all times, was full out crying. The acoustics in the greeting area were unfortunately excellent, and Hannibal’s sobs echoed off the ceiling and walls. More than a few people stared, old women nodding affectionately, and teenagers laughing their asses off. There may have been a few snap-chats involved. Even TSA stopped patting people’s crotches for a moment to watch unabashedly.

Hannibal continued to blubber, holding that stupid monogrammed handkerchief to his snotty nose. 

Will stepped forward, feeling brave. He took Katy’s hand. 

“Of course you can.”

Katy impetuously hugged Will, who picked her up, and gave her a crushing bear hug. She squeaked and laughed while her uncle, red and blotchy, excused himself to the men’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have a few thoughts for Katy stuff. Hannibal watching Power Puff girls? Who the Hell knows. Ideas welcome.


End file.
